Entre Líneas
by EqualSoul
Summary: Hasta las parejas más equilibradas tienen sus diferencias. Los "tiempos" son más largos cuando hay niños y necesidades de por medio, pero las diferencias están para superarse, aunque a veces no se pueda ver en el horizonte próximo como hacerlo. Error del doble capítulo Corregido! Ichi/Ruki.
1. Chapter 1

**En consideración: **Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite y Cía.

**En Breve: **Hasta las parejas más equilibradas tienen sus diferencias. Los "tiempos" son más largos cuando hay niños y necesidades de por medio, pero las diferencias están para superarse, aunque a veces no se pueda ver en el horizonte próximo como hacerlo. Ichi/Ruki.

**En cursiva: **Flashbacks

* * *

**Entre Líneas**

De cinco años, Masaki Kurosaki, caminaba por las calles de la mano de su madre. Todos seguían su vida ajenos a la pequeña y ella, también los ignoraba. Pues esperaba a la persona más genial de todo el universo, su padre.

Pero no llegaba y ella, aburrida comenzó a divagar sobre su vida, sobre las cosas que la gente hablaba a sus espaldas y sobre el pastel que la debía estar esperando, regalo que Kirio-san le daba cada semana al volver a su casa.

Pero toda preocupación abandonó sus pensamientos cuando lo vio caminar hacia ellas. Su madre apretó su mano en un gesto de aprehensión. Ella, no se preocupó. Eso solía pasar seguido. Y esto solo parecía ser el ritual semanal de transición.

Ichigo llegó y se paró frente a Masaki y Rukia. Su talante serio ahogó el entusiasmo inicial de la pequeña de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Rukia…—Comenzó, era la primera palabra que salía de su boca al verla, necesitaba saber que ella aún seguía ahi, para él y que los problemas tendrían solución. El solo escuchar su nombre de esos labios le hizo cerrar los ojos a su oyente.

—Para—Miró a su hija con amor, tratando de infundirle una confianza que ella en ese momento no tenía. Pero el amor de madre es incondicional. Se expresa en todas situaciones, incluso en las que no se quiere estar. Se agachó hasta que sus ojos violetas toparon con los de la niña—Quédate con papá ¿Está bien? Cuando termine esta semana te vendré a buscar.

—Mamá.

—¿Si?

—¿Tendrás listo a Kon-sama para jugar cuando vuelva?

—¿Kon-sama?—Ichigo preguntó algo molesto y a la vez, divertido.

—¿Kon-sama? Ese imbécil… Claro. Lo tendré "listo" Ahora—Rukia le desordeno los castaños cabellos a la chica—Pórtate bien ¿Bueno? O le diré a Nii-sama que te lleve a una de sus reuniones—Dijo divertida por las expresiones de su hija.

La niña de estremeció con solo concebirlo.

Rukia se irguió y buscó la mirada de Ichigo. Este la miró esperanzado y a la vez resignado. Una mezcla extraña entre el querer solucionar los problemas y la barrera del ego.

—Adiós, Ichigo.

Esas palabras. Solo esas palabras lo dejaron atónito viendo el sitio donde "ella" desapareció, siguió perplejo hasta que sintió una manito exigirle atención. Él parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con los ojos violetas sobre él.

Sonrieron.

De la mano, caminaron hasta un gran dojo a orillas de la ciudad. Y ahí como siempre cuando llegaba vio un pastel sobre la mesa. Bendita azúcar. Mientras tanto, Ichigo miró con ternura como su hija se acercaba a su regalo de bienvenida. Tan solo una semana y ya la había echado insufriblemente de menos.

Todo el día fue así. Jugaron con Nel y otros habitantes de la ciudad, caminaron por las orillas contemplando el hermoso panorama y el atardecer, esperaron ver las estrellas arriba del tejado. Estaba viendo borroso de sueño cuando Ichigo la tomó en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Su casa era en general ruidosa, pero esa noche a esa hora, por advertencias de muerte el silencio era absoluto. Mientras su padre jugaba con su pelo, contacto íntimo que solo estaba reservado para dos personas, Masaki le hizo de nuevo, insidiosamente como metiendo el dedo en la llaga, esa escocia porque él también se la hacía cada noche, cada mañana, y estaba seguro que a ella le extrañaba mucho tener que viajar todas las semanas de aquí para allá sin un motivo aparente.

—Papá… ¿Cuándo volveremos a vivir juntos?

Y le entregaba la misma respuesta, pues ni siquiera él sabía cuándo—No lo sé, Masaki.

—Mamá el otro día te llamaba en sueños, cuando le dije en la mañana se puso roja y se le cayó mi desayuno de las manos. Tuve que comer con el tío, todo es tan silencioso. Extraño la casa, reírnos, cantar mientras comemos y hasta esa vez que bailamos, al abuelo, a las tías y a tus amigos.

—¿En serio? —Ichigo le cepillo otra vez el pelo, riéndose de las cosas que ocurrían allí, en la mansión Kuchiki.

—Papá, tienes que hacer que volvamos. Yo no quiero estar sin ti por una semana entera ¡Es mucho tiempo!

—Yo tampoco, pero es una prueba.

—¿Una prueba?

—Sí, si logramos vivir así, nos darán un premio—Inventó— Pero ese premio es un secreto… Ni siquiera yo sé lo que es. Por eso, tenemos que tener paciencia y aguantar esta situación hasta que las cosas mejoren.

—Pero van tres meses. Me dijiste que las cosas mejorarían desde la primera semana. Quiero estar contigo.

—Estás conmigo—Ichigo la abrazó, esperando que no tuviera más preguntas. Cerró los ojos y normalizo su respiración, esperando que la pequeña hiciera lo mismo. Esa era su técnica secreta para hacer dormir a su hija.

—Oye… pero…Pero papá, sé que estas despierto ¡Vi tus ojos moverse!

—Masaki, ¿Podrías al menos hacer que me crees y nos dormimos juntos? Son más de las diez.

La niña hizo un mohín y miró a su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Todo estará bien. Volveremos contigo, ya lo verás… mi espalda ahora esta fría porque falta mamá y cuando estoy en la mansión mi pecho es el que se enfría porque tú no estás… pero, todo se arreglará, tú lo dijiste y siempre cumples tu palabra.

—Todo se arreglará.

Cerró los ojos y recordó ese día. El de la separación.

* * *

Miles de kilómetros bajo ellos, Rukia estaba cenando en la mansión, como un rayo, las náuseas se hicieron presentes, se levantó educadamente y caminó hasta el baño ante la mirada atenta de su hermano mayor, allí con agua fría en su cara trato de despabilarse y confundir aguas dulces y saladas. Salió del baño y se sentó en uno de los pasillos que daba al jardín.

Comenzó a recordar ese día. El de la separación.

* * *

_Ichigo estaba en uno de los bosques de la ciudad buscando una mariposa._

_Si, una mariposa._

_Su hija se lo había pedido muy amablemente y él, como padre superhéroe no le podía fallar. Estaba frente a una que le había costado mucho hallar de un hermoso color violeta, tenía al frasco en una mano y trataba de capturar la mariposa sin hacerle daño. No obstante, un retumbar de la tierra hizo que la mariposa, nuevamente cambiara de dirección y se perdiera de vista, él frunció más el ceño y miró a dónde provenía el riatsu de Rukia._

_—Eres poco delicada ¿Lo sabías? —Dejó el frasco en el suelo y estiro sus brazos, haciendo tronar sus dedos—Acabas de echar por la borda una posibilidad entre mil._

_Rukia no parecía con ganas de bromear, su ceño fruncido no parecía amigable, ni cómplice. Ichigo supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien._

_—Rukia ¿Qué…?_

_Ella se acercó y lo agarró de su hakama firmemente haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.__—¿Por qué lo hiciste, imbécil? _

_—¿Disculpa? —Repaso sus acciones pasadas y lo único que él le había hecho… era… pero era por su seguridad._

_—¿Bloqueaste las salidas? ¿Por qué? Hoy mismo, terminaríamos las lecciones del bankai con mi Capitán. Además tengo una misión en Hueco Mundo en la que ya debería estar. Ichigo ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? ¿Tan egoísta…?_

_Ichigo miró a otro lado cabreado—¿Egoísta? Tu eres la egoísta, es muy peligroso… ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Qué haría Masaki sin su mamá? —¿Y yo? La última pregunta no la hizo porque él sabía que era egoísta de su parte, la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Además tenía un mal presentimiento que no le solían fallar y había suficientes shinigamis cualificados en la división trece para cumplir esa misión. Rukia no tenía por qué participar y exponerse._

_—Y su señor majestad, no me podía preguntar al menos ¿Qué es lo que yo pensaba de todo esto? Las bloqueaste porque a ti se te ocurrió de repente ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que era una buena idea?_

_—No te pongas así. Te hubiese preguntado si hubiese tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Te ibas hace doce minutos y hace quince me enteré ¿Por qué no me contaste todos los riesgos? Habría podido ir en tu lugar, o contigo._

_—¿Eres idiota o qué?— Rukia lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Ichigo la miró preocupado por el matiz de decepción en su voz, era la primera vez que la escuchaba así, y esperaba que fuera la última. Se arrepentía de su decisión, pero sabía que si ella se hubiese ido y le hubiese pasado algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás._

_—Rukia… yo…_

_Ella se dio vuelta, su mirada lo congeló en su sitio—Pensé que confiabas en mí. Me lo demostraste tantas veces, pero no sé si estamos yendo hacia adelante o llegamos a un punto en que este vínculo, por el que hemos dado la vida tantas veces se está deteriorando y distorsionando con los años. Ambos somos guerreros, de acción, pensé que esa máxima tuviéramos familia o no, la respetaríamos y nos respetaríamos el uno al otro._

_—Yo te respeto—Ichigo se acercó y Rukia se alejó los mismos exactos pasos. Lo conocía tan bien. Ella sabía que el rasgo de protector de Ichigo podía distorsionarse, pero confió en la inteligencia del chico para superarlo. No hubo problemas hasta hace unos años atrás en que comenzó a ser demasiado para con ella y su hija. Este gesto si bien no era en absoluto para darse un tiempo, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

_—El que me encierres en una cajita para que no me pase nada, no es respetarme, es cosificarme._

_—Eso no es verdad._

_—Lo es. Poco a poco. Desde que estas aqui, tienes a tu cargo tu ciudad, y nos vinimos a vivir, me he dado cuenta de lo sobreprotector que te has vuelto. Yo también trabajo y también tengo responsabilidades. Nos conocimos de esta forma, y será así hasta el día de nuestro final._

_—Pero ese día no debe ser tan pronto. Estas corriendo riesgos innecesarios. Todo el poder que he conseguido es para proteger mi mundo. Tú y Masaki se han transformado en ese mundo. ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura y no me dejas protegerte? Si te pasa algo… yo…_

_—Si me pasara algo cumpliendo mi deber, deberías estar orgulloso de mí. Me sorprende que rompas con tus complejos lo que hemos construido. Te quiero hacer una pregunta… ¿Vas a seguir con esta actitud tuya cada vez que haga mi trabajo?_

_Ichigo la miró a los ojos, no podía mentirle. Tras unos segundos ella desvió la mirada con la respuesta ya dicha—Lo siento Rukia, es por tu bien._

_—Entonces, yo te diré; lo siento Ichigo, es por tu bien._

_Desapareció del lugar._

_No. Estaba seguro que la acción que tomaría por su bien no sería para nada por su bien. La siguió pero al llegar a su casa, ella estaba desapareciendo con Kirinji y su hija. Kirinji se encogió de hombros. Odiaba estar metido en estos culebrones. Bueno, a quien quería engañar, le daban cierto sabor a sus días monótonos._

_Se volvieron a ver las caras solo para ponerse de acuerdo los días que Masaki pasaría con Ichigo._

* * *

¿Por qué por una sola acción tenía que pasar todo eso?

Ichigo se acurrucó más a su pequeña. Tres meses y dos días ¿No era tiempo de arreglar sus estúpidas diferencias? él la había fregado, lo reconocía. Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir perdón a una Rukia que parecía no estar abierta al dialogo. Recordó agridulce, la noche anterior.

* * *

_—¿Por qué estas dejando crecer el pelo?—Rukia le preguntó mirándolo de reojo. _

_Ichigo la miró con interés. La pequeña también miró expectante a su padre por la respuesta—Es una estupidez que Shunsui me comentó ¿Has escuchado la relación entre el pelo y la intuición?_

_—No._

_—Viene de los indígenas norteamericanos. Bah, tú no estabas en la Sociedad de Almas por esos días cuando me lo dijo, estoy seguro que creerás que me la he inventado._

_—Te creo, Ukitake nos comentó algo similar cuando era solo un soldado raso, pero ¿Y solo es por eso o es que alguien te dijo que se te veía bien?—Rukia sonrió burlonamente. Ichigo enrojeció. Le hizo un gesto de desaire—¡Vamos! ¿No te enojarás solo por un comentario?_

_—Te crees demasiado. Que tú lo mantengas corto porque te dicen que se te ve bien no es mi problema, y no es una razón para mi—Ichigo se rió de su propia broma._

_La mujer le lanzó una mirada furiosa—Es por…tú sabes el por qué._

_Ver a Rukia cohibida, era de los gestos que más le gustaba atesorar._

_—No me acuerdo._

_—Mientes. Te vi sonreír._

_—…—Ichigo la miró más de cerca—… ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás distinta._

_—¿Distinta? Estas tratando de que caiga en una broma ¿Verdad?—Ella lo miró sin entender._

_—No, para nada—Ichigo cambio de tono de voz a uno más serio—No creo que sea nada grave._

¿Y si Rukia…? Con mayor razón debía terminar esta pelea sin sentido lo antes posible. Pero primero, debía dormir.

* * *

Y el que adivine se gana un sueño con Ichigo o Rukia. La sugestión trabaja de maravillas.


	2. Chapter 2

**En consideración:** Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite y Cía.

**En Breve:** Hasta las parejas más equilibradas tienen sus diferencias. Los "tiempos" son más largos cuando hay niños y necesidades de por medio, pero las diferencias están para superarse, aunque a veces no se pueda ver en el horizonte próximo como hacerlo. Ichi/Ruki.

**En cursiva:** Flashbacks

_Gracias por los avisos... No me di cuenta xD Son re buena onda. Gracias, gracias._

* * *

II

Isshin Kurosaki no solía ser un hombre triste, ni menos melancólico. Él era el epítome de la felicidad ahora que, siendo abuelo, padre y suegro de bellezas de una talla indescriptible, se sentía por fin en la familia más perfecta que pudo concebírsele (Con excepción de cierto pelinaranja). Pero ese día, su estado era de melancolía, patético para un hombre de la talla de Isshin, si, suspiraba por la mujercita más bella que pudo cruzársele por su vida actual (y… ¡qué vida!) y hace varios días no lo venía a ver, ni siquiera lo había llamado para su desgracia. Y él como (mascota) abuelo fiel, miraba por la ventana en la espera mientras maldecía a su cruel e inhumano hijo por privarlo de la compañía de su nieta. Ese egoísta.

Pero su melancolía ya no tenía que existir más. A pocas cuadras de la casa de Isshin, dos personas muy particulares caminaban entre la gente. Masaki preparada para ver a la persona más genial de todo el mundo (en ese momento), su abuelo. Ichigo en cierto sentido estaba enfermándose del estómago con la diarrea verbal de su hija sobre lo genial que era Isshin. Cuando se ponía en plan "admiración" se preguntaba de donde…. De qué lugar del universo sacó esos genes tan… esos genes. Igual amaba a su hija, con todo su corazón.

Terminó sus pensamientos frente a la puerta de vidrio, y cuando acercaba su nudillo al cristal prístino se encontró con el rostro de Isshin a escasos centímetros. Se alejó asqueado.

—Viejo, cuantas veces te he dicho…. Demasiado cerca—Isshin tenía la misma cara de asco, hasta que vio a su pequeña. Empujó a Ichigo quien terminó a varios metros de distancia. Cuando se levantó, sobándose el trasero por el impacto, vio con conformismo, como su hija se había olvidado de él y había ido a jugar por horas y horas con "la persona más increíble, genial e inteligente del mundo conocido y por conocer"

Se acercó resignado a la clínica. Llegó por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Allí, Yuzu y Karin estaban desayunando para ir a la universidad. Yuzu miró tras la puerta esperando ver a Rukia pasar y acompañarlos.

—Onii-chan ¿aún no se arreglan con Rukia-chan?—Yuzu le sirvió un plato y ella misma se sentó a comer.

—Naturalmente—Ichigo dijo un poco cabizbajo, pero toda su preocupación desapareció al tomar un sorbo del guiso que había preparado su hermana—Como siempre, esta delicioso Yuzu.

—Gracias—La aludida sonrió sintiendo un tanto ajeno el cumplido de su hermano.

—Pero ¿No se están pasando esta vez?—Karin habló ante la mirada atenta de los presentes—Llevan cerca de tres meses. Esta ha sido la separación más larga que han tenido ¿Has hecho algo por arreglarlo, Ichi-nii?

Ichigo miró abajo culpable.

—No creo que tenga que ser yo el que…—Un grito tras él lo desconcentró.

Pero de su respuesta se salvó, porque Masaki llegó corriendo entre carcajadas y tras ella, Isshin con el disfraz más ridículo que pudo ocurrírsele, un hibrido entre toro-cerdo y caballo. Todos se unieron las risas de la menor.

* * *

En la semana que pasaba con su hija, un solo momento no le agradaba. El tener que estar frente a las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki, teniendo que entrar y dejarla ahí con ese grupo de estirados para volver a su casa, no solo, porque tenía mucha compañía. Pero si, solo, en el sentido de su familia íntima.

Encontrarse con la estoica mirada de Byakuya no era su deporte favorito, ni lo hacía suspirar, no. Por eso, se armó de valor moral para entrar por las puertas de la gran mansión del despilfarro. Transitar por los pasillos, tan pulcros le recordó años atrás, en otras circunstancias.

* * *

_Ichigo y Rukia caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, muchos empleados le hacían breves reverencias y no se preguntaban qué demonios hacía ese maleducado en compañía de la señora de la casa, ya que era un sujeto recurrente y siempre, traía alegría a la monótona vida de la mansión con todos los chismes que circulaban a su alrededor. El último de los chismes, y bastante increíble, es que Rukia-sama tendría un bebe. Como detectives, había reunido pistas por nada menos que tres meses y todo apuntaba en esa dirección. Así que todos apostaban cuando sería el día que Ichigo tendría "la" conversación con Byakuya-sama. Al parecer uno de los jardineros sería el ganador, ya que él posto por ese día, e Ichigo tenía una mueca que emulaba dolor de estómago y se dirigía camino a los jardines, en que, en ese momento se encontraba el Señor de la Casa._

_Byakuya los sintió antes de encontrase con ellos, volteo lentamente. Él no era estúpido, sabía que ellos eran pareja o algo, lo que quisiera llamársele hace años, que Rukia no le había querido decir nada para mantener la paz lo más que pudiese. No contaba con que a Byakuya, ya sabía todo, estaba preparado para las noticias, que sabía eran bastantes acumuladas desde la última vez que habían hablado seriamente. Increíblemente apareció uno de los jardineros a arreglar uno de los arbustos, es decir, sinceramente, a escuchar la conversación y contribuir a la causa común._

_Byakuya se dio cuenta, pero a través de una de las criadas también apostó y estaba consiente que cada vez que ocurría un evento como este, el trabajo de los empleados se volvía más eficiente, quien sabe por qué, así que lo dejo ser. Tampoco se preocupaba mucho por seres de esa calaña._

_—Nii-sama—Rukia se aclaró la garganta—Ichigo quiere hablar contigo. Empujo al sujeto que bordeaba el metro noventa que quedo frente a Byakuya. Su manzana de adan subió haciendo un sonido nervioso._

_—Vengo a darte algunas noticias—Ichigo miró a los ojos al noble que esperaba pacientemente a esos jóvenes._

_—Te escucho._

_—Primero que todo, fui ascendido al escuadrón cero. En dos días me voy._

_—¿Vienes a que te felicite?—Dijo Byakuya con incredulidad por la desfachatez de ese novato._

_—No, ni en cien años—Rukia le piñizcó el brazo ante la respuesta tan descortés—Bien, bien. A lo que vengo es a informarte que Rukia se viene a vivir conmigo._

_Byakuya lo miró detenidamente estudiándolo, después miró a su hermana—¿Seguirás como teniente, Rukia?_

_—Según nos informaron, se puede bajar por portales con tiempos de ida y regreso. En ese sentido, no me impediría seguir con mis labores en el Gotei trece._

_—Bien._

_Ichigo sabía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar a ese ser antifelicidad, pero quería terminar de una vez—Y tendremos un hijo._

_—Bien._

_—¿Qué?—Ambos se miraron incrédulos._

_—Lo que hagan, es su decisión ¿Eso es todo?—Byakuya los observo suspicaz—¿Cuándo nacerá?_

_—En cuatro meses más._

_El noble había ganado otra de la apuestas, trató de que su voz sonara igual de monótona que siempre—¿Han decidido algo sobre la boda?_

_—Sobre eso… Hemos decidido no casarnos._

_—Bien—Ganó la apuesta de que tendrían al bebé fuera del matrimonio. Ichigo y Rukia en cualquier momento se iban a desmayar por lo extraño del comportamiento…o lo normal por parte de Byakuya en esta situación límite._

_—¿No dirás nada más?_

_—Eres un poco corto de cerebro ¿Verdad? Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer con su vida es su problema. Estoy seguro que diga lo que les diga, harán de cualquier manera su voluntad._

_Ichigo se sintió bendecido, las plegarias habían funcionado. Nadie salió herido, él se iría a vivir con la mujer que amaba y se había topado con un lado tan anti convencional de Byakuya que no le desagradaba del todo. Se sacaron ambos un peso de encima y al irse ellos, la mansión Kuchiki perdió la principal fuente de entretención._

_Después de esa semana, Byakuya y el jardinero tuvieron muchísimo más dinero en sus cuentas._

* * *

Y ahora, se encontraba con su hija frente a Rukia, en uno de los jardines de la mansión, se veía tan distinto tener que confrontarse a la que antes era una aliada de vida y muerte.

—No me voy de aquí hasta que me escuches—Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el césped perfectamente cortado, cuestion de estar presente Byakuya, habría sido merecedor de cierto tic en el ojo.

Algo en Rukia había cambiado. Le sonrió cortésmente. Él se estremeció; o iba a suceder algo increíblemente bueno o esa sonrisa escondía algo terrible. Rukia llamó a una de las empleadas que se llevo a Masaki, quien miro con preocupación la extraña situación en que se hallaban sus padres.

—Hablamos adentro.

Ichigo siguió a la baja shinigami hasta uno de los salones. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. Rukia le hizo un ademan para que hablara, que ella lo escucharía. Sea lo que fuere que él quisiera decir.

—Así que por fin vas a escucharme… ¿Por qué no has vuelto? Ya entendí. No me tengo que inmiscuir en tu trabajo, coartar tu libertad, o lo que sea ¿Es eso, verdad? ¿Quedamos bien así?—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Si, si ¿te tardaste tres meses en llegar a esa conclusión?—Rukia dijo divertida—Sobreestimé tus capacidades.

Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más—Lo que sea ¿Tú tienes algo que decirme?

—Si, varias cosas.

Lo siguió, una pausa bastante prolongada que impacientó a Ichigo— ¿Qué? Habla. Te estoy escuchando.

—Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

—¿Qué?—Todo el tiempo, espacio, percepción se detuvo para el shinigami—Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

—No, es en serio—La sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro, lo que hacía más contradictorio el momento. Porque si era verdad, no podía reírse de la destrucción de todo lo que habían construido. ¡Costó más de cinco años que admitieran sentimientos! ¡Cinco!

—Vamos Rukia, uno no se puede enamorar en tres meses. Menos tú.

—Cuatro.

—¿Qué demonios…?—La mente del chico comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que creyó que explotaría. Buscando todas las caras y lugares de hace cuatro meses—¿Cuándo?

La respuesta fue silencio.

Por fin, el chico captó la longitud de onda de la broma de Rukia y lo que eso significaba. Relajo todos sus músculos y una sonrisa adornó su cara— Tsk, si ese es el caso, pues no eres la única.

—¿Tú también? —Se rió de los cambios de expresiones de su acompañante—Y yo, que estaba arreglando las cosas para que fuera un Kuchiki.

—Ni en tus más locos sueños o más bien, ni en los más locos sueños de tu hermano. Superado todo esto ¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Podemos regresar ya?

—¿Crees que voy volver así como así a tu casa?

—Nuestra, querrás decir—Ichigo la miro sin entender—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos Rukia, no soy adivino, dime ¿Qué condición vas a poner esta vez? —Apoyó su cara en una de sus manos con cansancio esperando alguna extravagancia. (Lamentablemente Ichigo es de todo. De TODO, excepto adivino... los odia)

Rukia lo miró perpleja por unos momentos. Su ceño fruncido comenzó a aparecer.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir?

Ichigo trago duro, las palabras que dijera a continuación marcarían su relación por siempre, estaba seguro. De repente un rayo de entendimiento se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Quieres que pida perdón.

Por fin, después de varios minutos se había despabilado. Rukia estuvo tentadísima a pasar una mano por su cara de cansancio. Ese chico era lento, debía darle una mano si no querían estar en esto hasta cuando Masaki tuviera discernimiento para emanciparse y se fuera a vivir con el padre de Ichigo.

—Y también que prometas que no lo volverás a hacer.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?—Ichigo hizo una mueca de desesperación ¿Cómo mantener su imagen y hacer que Rukia vuelva con él a su hogar?

* * *

Batalla de Tsunderés. xD ¿Quien ganará?

Me acordé de la canción de Tracy Chapman "Baby, I can hold you?"


End file.
